Till the very End
by dorope
Summary: What happens when the object summened by Lady Bug with "Lucky Charm" doesn't disapear after her transforming back. Is something wrong with her MIraculous or may it be a hidden message? Soon a new chapter openeds for Ladybug and Chat Noir, none of the would have expected...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: At the Beginning…

"Hurry up, Chat!" "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "What the heck where you doing?" A wide grin expanded over Chat Noir's face. " It's a secret. But a secret I would gladly share with you M'lady…" " Gladly not !" ,she interupted him. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on in this cat's head. Probably not much. To just walk away in the middle of a battle! Gosh, he could be so anoying. " Anyway, we have to move fast! "Clockwork" is getting away!" "Clockwork" was anotherone of Hawkmouths akumatized henchmen. Apperently, this one could see seconds into the future. Which made him a hard one to catch. He was wearing a black, bodytight suite under a chiming-clock. It seemed to Ladybug, as if the costumes were getting weirder with every new akumatized person. As

she jumped over from one roof to another, Chat was following close behind her. As she looked back, to make sure he was still there, she saw that he was holding something in

his left hand (paw?). Wondering what her partner did this time, she searched the area around her. "There!" Chat Noir pointed at something at the horizon. She looked closer and spotted

something golden brown, jumping around in Paris. "Good work Chat!" Again with the

confident grin. "I know, I'm just "Meow"some!" Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

When they finally reached the spot, "Clockwork" was nowhere to be found. "Where in the

world did he go now?" " Don't worry M'lady! Let me just scan the area with my

"Supervision"!" Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know you had one." "There are many

things you don't know about me." " Like what?" Suddenly a huge shadow appeared behind them. "I expected you! Tick Tack! Oh no, looks like your time has run out !" She tried to grab him with her jojo, but missed. " For example, I'm actually a handsome model!", Chat Noir continued the conversation. " Oh, haha. And I'm secretly Lady Butterfly!" " Hey, it's the truth!" "Sure…" Clockwork dodged another of her attacks. "Looks like we have to work together on this one. He may be able to see our attacks, but that doesn't mean he's able to

dodge them!" " Go ahead, bugaboo!" With an anoyed sigh she ran straight at him, but sidestepped in the last moment to the left. She tried to attack him with her jojo, but him already knowing what was going to happen, he could dogde it. When she turned around, to jump away, she could see something shiny in his right hand. A pockedwatch! "Chat the akuma is in the pocketwatch in his right hand!" "Got it", he answered as he already ran straight at Clockwork. He tried to attack him a few times with his staff, but non of the attacks hit. Even with the two of them together, they couldn't land a singled hit. They jumped back in order to catch there breath. " It's…no…use" ,Chat said between his heavy breathings. Suddenly a smile appeared on Ladybug's face . " I might have an idea." She took a few steps

back. "Hey Chat, you go from the left and I from the right. Or no, I think it's better if I go from the left." Confusion appeared on Chat Noir's face. Then he got what Ladybug was trying to do. " No, why do you always deside the plan! Who put you in charge anyway? I say we go from behind!" "We could also try something more reckless and go fromthe front." It seemed

to be working. Clockwork fell down on his knees. With there atack plans constenly changing,

they could chang the future as well. Just the minor details, but it was enough to confuse him.

" Lucky Charm" she yelled as she threw her yoyo into the air. She looked at the objekt she

had now received. "A fan? What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked at Chat for help,

but he just shrugged his shoulders. " I'll figure something out! Distract him before he recovers!" And once again he stormed headless into battle. Ladybug scanned the area for any useful items. She spotted a little cafe with stripped curtains held up by metal poles. " Chat, detroy the poles!" He jumped out of his fight with Clockwork. "Cataclysm!" Ladybug watched as the metal poles crumbled to pieces under hiss hands. "Grab it!", she shouted, as she grabbed the other end. Together they ran toward Clockwork. With him nowhere able to run, they trapped him in the curtain. Before he could do anything else, Ladybug snapped the

pocketwatch and crushed it under her foot. "NO!", with a desperate cry, Clockwork collapsed on the ground. As she captured the Akuma she noticed that the fan was still unused"Weird", she mumbled to herself as the now white shining butterfly flew away into the blue sky. "Something wrong?" Chat Noir seemed concerned about her. " It's probably nothing."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Everthing returned to the way it was before. But the fan still didn't

disappear. It had now changed colour. Instead of the the red and black design all the things

she summened had, it was now white with many small paintings on it. "That's strange. They usually disappear when you do this magic trick of yours." "First, it's not a "magic trick". And second, …yes they usually do…" Chat looked over her shoulder. "Well, maybe it's a "bug"!

Get it?" Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. Haha." Then Chat suddenly became more serious

again. "Well if you need any help M'lady, remember, your black knight in shinig armour will always be there to save you!" For a moment Ladybug didn't know what to say, but then she bursted out laughing." You're right. I think I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Now Chat Noir was the one who was rendered speachless. But their romantic moment was interupted by the oh-so-familiar beeping sound of Ladybugs Earrings. "Well sorry to

just leave you like that, but…Bug out!" And Chat Noir watched the love of his life once

again disappear into the endless seeming of Paris. "She'll fall for me! Just you wait!", he said to himself while staring at the object in his left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At the Beginning

Marinette let herself fall backwards into her back. Tykki was laying on her desk, s´chewing on a cookie. She let out a big sigh. "I'm excausted!" "You tell me about it! With all this superheroing to do, I've been getting hardly any sleep!From school not to mention!" She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but as excausted as she was she just couldn't fall asleep. She stared holes into the celing, trying to process all the things that had happened in

the two last months. First those weird earrings, the power of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmouth, and oh... don't even start about Adrien. Whenever she wasn't thinking about saving the world, she was thinking about him. "I need some fresh air", she said to herself. She took her blanket, a torchlight and the fan from today. She was almost certain it would disappear once she changed back, but when it was still laying in her hand, she became concirned. She turned on the torchlight and climed up to the roof. She wrapped herself in the blanket and gazed at the stars. She opened the fan and inspected it again. It was made out of

dark wood and a very paperlike fabric. On the front side were painted seven animals. A fox,

a peacock a butterfly, a turtle, a bee and what worried her most a black cat and a ladybug.

On the backside there were painted seven people. Three women in colourfull, chinese dresses and four men in what seemed to be japanese Kimonos. She closed her eyes in order to clear her head. She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up again, the sun was already rising. "Marinette!", she heard a voice calling. "Marinette, where are you?" She rubbed her eyes and answered half-asleep "Up here!"She yawned and streched herself, as the door to

the roof opened. Her mother climed up to her. "Oh, there you are! I searched the whole house for you!" Than she saw the blanket Marinette was wrapped with."Oh no, did you sleep on the roof again? You're gonna catch a cold if you keep sleeping up there!" Marinette tried a smile.

"Sorry mum. I fell asleep." Her mum just let out a short sigh and shook her head, as if to say

"Just what am I'm supposed to do with you?", but then she smiled. "Come down into the kitchen! We have a little surprise for you!" Marinette raised an eyebrow. A surprise? She streched once again, then followed her mum into the kitchen. Her dad was already waiting for

them. On the kitchentable was standing a huge, colourful cake. Suddenly both her parents shouted "Happy Birthday!". Marinette was more confused than ever. Her father laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Oh my sweet, chaotic daughter!" Marientte, still confused, looked at the calendar. "But my birthday is only in ... It's already November!" Than she bursted out laughing. Forgetting her own birthday! That was something, not ever she herself thought she

was capable of!

They were laughing and eating cake, as the time went by at an alarming rate.

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late!", Marinette said to herself over and over again as she ran to school

with her schoolbag in the left hand and some cake in the right. When she arrived at school, she noticed that it wasn't even half past yet. "Phew, I made it...in time." As she went into the class, Alay was already sitting there. "Wow! Not did you not only come to school late, you've

even made it early! You know, maybe wonders can happen..." She gave her a friendly push to silence her, then Alya hugged her. "Congrat's girl!", She told her with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks", Marinette answered with a smile none the smaller. "S'up girls?" Nino joined the conversation. "You don't know?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "It's Mari's birthday today!" "Yeah, I remember!" Adrien came into the classroom. "Adr-Adrien! You birthdayed my remember? I mean, my remembered you birthday? Hehe..." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay? Maybe you have a fiever, or something? You're all red in the face. Maybe we should call a teacher." Nino laughed. "Got to apologize for my bud'! The man's totally clueless!" Alya giggled. "Be thankful he is or poor Marinette over there would be dying of shame!" Marinette was almost panicking. Those two were almost revealing her biggest secret!

(Okay, second biggest.) Adrien looked more confused than ever. "What do you mean? What

are you talking about? Tell me already, pleaseeee!" Right at that moment, Chloe walzed in.

For maybe the first time in her life, Marinette was glad to see her. This could have ended in a disaster. "Oh my gosh, Adrien! I have a huge surprise for you! You won't believe what my father arranged!" Arya set back down on her seat. "That was a close one, what?" She recieved a furious stare from Marinette as an answer. Alya raised her hands as if to surrender. "Sorry!" She said giggeling. "Take your seats",said the teacher as she walked in. "And oh, Adrien, Marinette glad to see you so early at school." Alya rinkled her nose. " Well that was uncalled for." Marinette forced a smile "It's okay, just let her be." The smile disappeared. "She's right tough..."

As the school bell rang Marinette, slowly went to the ladies room. She sighed as she looked into the mirror and splashed water onto her face. Why can't go anything right? Adrien must think she really hates him or something, with all the times she's messed up around him already. "Life has been gettinng pretty hard latley", she said to herself with a sad smile. As she looked into the mirror, she didn't see Ladybug or the proud daughter of Mrs. and Mr. Dupain- Chang. She could only see a sad little girl who just couldn't do anything right. She once again forced a fak smile onto her face and went back to class.

As the class started the director came in. "I have great news for you children. Chloe's father,

-I mean the honerable mayor of Paris requested the class to go on a school trip. And we have chosen on Chloe's personel request, that we go to China!" The whole class becae loud. Most students didn't now what to think. Neither did Marinette. In front her she heard Adrien say:

" She was right. I don't believe it."

" I mean – China! Why did she have to pick China" Marinette wouldn't stop blabbering on and on as they were sitting in the school yard. They saw Chloe coming up to Adrian. " Hey, I heard they were teaching you Chinese, so I thought that might be a good practice for you. You know, to learn Chinese." Adrien did not look impressed . Neither did Alya. "There you have

your reason. Why is it such a big deal for you to go to China anyway. You even have a chinese last name!" Marintte sighed." Sure, but you know my parents. It's too far away, too dangerous..."

As she walked home she was talking to Tykki. "But it's probably the best. If I leave, who is going to protect the city from Hawkmouth..." She looked down to Tykki, who still wasn't saying anything. "Is something the matter Tykki? You've been awfully quiet the whole day."

The Kwami looked the girl into her face. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" Marinette laughed sarcasticly. " Like what? That I'm secretly a superhero?" Tykki rolled her

eyes. "You know what I mean." Marrinette looked into the sky "Nah, I'm fine..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: At the Beginning

When Adrien was standing in front of the school, waiting for the Gorilla to pick him

up, Nino was talking non-stop. "I mean ,I always wanted to go another continent, but

...China? And I really don't know if..." "Nino! If you don't stop talking soon, my ears will

fall off !" "Right, ...sorry" He tried to make it up with an apologising grin. "Anyway, what

do you think about it? You haven't said a word yet." Adrien let out a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know what to think! And I think neither does anyone else..." Of course, going to China would be a huge help for his Mandarin, but he couldn't just leave the town unprotectet! Not to mention his lady! (Cats have a way of thinking, everything they see is theirs.) Besides, he had

no idea what his father would think of it. He let out another huge sigh as he saw the black van

drive in. "Well, that's my ride! Quess I got to go..." "See ya'!" He waved back at Nino one last time. "Make ready for another exciting ride of silince", he mumbled sarcastigly to himself.

As he predicted, the Gorilla didn't say a single word. To be honest, Adrien has never Heard that guy talk. He took out his phone, but the battery was completly dead. Again. With his full

shedule, he had never really time to plug it in. Adrien Agreste, high school student and model

at day and Chat Noir, superhero and crimefighter at night. Not excactly the life of your typical

high-school student. Lost in thought he gazed at the window while they where driving by the

lively streets of Paris, city of love. If only... Many times had Adrien wished he had a normal

life, with normal parents and normal hobbies. But since he had become the famous Chat Noir and met Ladybug, he had erased that thought completly from his mind. Oh, Ladybug. In all his life as a famous top model, he could have any girl he ever wanted. It seemed like Ladybug was the one girl wich heart he could not conquere, wich seemed like an unreachable dream. Many of the things that made her so insaly attractiv. And it seems like their relationship was improofing, too. After days of begging , she even told him when her birthday was. Wich was excactly the same day as the girl behind him in class. What a coincidence! Well, Paris is a big city! Speaking of Marinette, he was wondering what' wrong for a long time. He must have done something wrong, though he couldn't recall what... And what did Nino mean with 'clueless'? He wasn't clueless! (Was he?) He noticed that the car had stopped. "What's the matter?", he asked his driver. No answer. Seriously, this guy could've made him go mad!

But before he could complain about his nonconversaitional companien, he saw what was

going on. A girl in an overly colorfull, glitterimg dress was rampaging over streets, throwing

none the less colorfull, exploding juggle balls at everything. It seemed that the balls were filled with some kind of powder, with colored everything in the color of the balls. Yes,

carneval had come early this year. He wondered what she called herself, probably something like "Princess Colorful" or "Queen Glitter". Villain names often tend to be fairly obvious. Not that he was one to talk of course. He opened the door of the van and climed out. He looked back over his shoulder, if anyone was following him, but the coast was clear. "Plagg?", he asked as he opened his bag. "Plagg!" The little Kwami was sitting in the remains of what had a not so long time ago been a weel of camanber, asleep. "What is already tim-" "Claws out!", Adrien interupped him. Plagg gave off a surprised sound, as he got sucked into the ring. Adrien felt as the comforting fabric laying over him. He had always felt more comfterable in the black cat costume, like he had the power to do anything. The superpowers were also part of fault for that. He felt the wind crashing against his face and going through his bright-blond hair, as he climed up a building. The first times he had put on the costume, he was scared that the ears or the mask would fall off if he went to fast, but he had soon learned that it was impossible for only one part of the costume to be removed. And he has since pushed his limits as far as the went. When he was standing on the roof and looked down at the street, ready to jump, he heard a voice behind him. "Wow, what made Miss Colorful down there so upset?" He almost fell down the roof, as he suddenly noticed Ladybug standing behind him. "I don't know, but when did you become a ninja, M'lady?" She just shook her head altough he wasn't sure about what. "So, how are we gonna take her?" "Frontal attack. Like always." "Right", he repelled. And then jumped into battle. "Ladys and Gentleman! You just wittnessed our great sence of strategicen", Chat mumbeld sarcastacly to himself and jumped after her.

"I am Lady Rainbow!", the girl announced. Almost. "Witness my greatest work of ark, you

heathens!" Now, Chat Noir had been called a lot of names, but he has never been called a heathen. That was personal. And so he charged into battle.

Sadly his battle went not as glorious as it should have gone. "Lady Rainbow's" weapons were rather anyoing than they were powerful, but it seemed like she was only aiming for him. Maybe she thought Ladybug was already colorful enough or maybe the power from Ladybugs

magical earrings prevented her from getting hit. She was a lucky Ladybug after all. Anyway, soon Chat Noir's costume was green, blue and, what bothered him most, mostly pink. He had a feeling that it would be owning him the nickname "Rainbow Kitty" if the stuff wouldn't go off soon. "Cataclism!", he yelled as he cut down a lamppost, Ladybug had asked him to destroy. He focused on Ladybug as she shouted "Lucky Charm!" and threw her Jojo into the air. But strangly enough, nothing happened. It simply fell down again. Ladybug looked at least as confuesed as he felt. "Try throwing it again!", Chat advised her. She tried. And tried.

But nothing. Now Lady Rainbow started to laugh. "It seems like your out of "luck" Ladybug!" That would have been a great joke, if it wasn't at a time like this. He really would have liked to help Ladybug, although he just didn't know how. "We can figure out something later!", he tried to comfort her. "Let's just catch the bad guy first!" Ladybug gave me a nod. I ran in from the side and tried to distract Lady Rainbow, while Ladybug captured her with her jojo. As soon as they captured the akuma and purified it, Ladybug cm over to him. "Let's recover for now, but can I talk to you this evening?" "Su-sure. Where would you like to-" "At the Eiffel tower. Seven pm o'clock", she interupted him. Then she swung away over the roofs of Paris. "As you wish mylady", Chat said with a happy smile as he watched as she disappeared into the endless seeming city.


End file.
